


All the Good Mornings

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Mornings, M/M, Romantic Fluff, The Hobbit References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: 'Good morning' has to be more than just words.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/gifts).



> Written while listening to Phil Collins sing the Brother Bear soundtrack. Suga is obviously an avid reader and goofball but you don't need me to tell you that.
> 
> For anonymice because their days deserve to be filled with happiness in the form of daisuga.
> 
> Also, Tolkien is the creator of that masterful line about Good Mornings, not my humble self.

'Good Morning,' Daichi greets, but it's more than that.  
  
He has spent his sleeping hours thinking of this moment, of the way the sun would shine off Suga's hair like a halo, how he would see that smile again, what would bring it into existence, and how the same expression would be mirrored on his own face in a hopeless equilibrium. (' _Good morning_ ' has to be more than just words).  
  
'"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not. . . . ' He clenches his eyes shut, mouth skewing up as he recalls his self-proclaimed lines. 'Or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"' Suga beams like the street lamp still glowing above them, and his hair is brighter than he imagined against the still-blooming sky. Suga's hands arch on his hips, and every sight is more defined than a sleep-muddled wish. He wants to touch him, trail each of his fingers up his elbow. He wants to matter to the person behind those two precious, smiling eyes.  
  
'I wish you all the good mornings,' Daichi clarifies, and his hands fumble with the air in front of him; they want so much - to hold a warm hand and to cup at his cheek, and to run through his hair like a wide-toothed comb. They settle cold in his pockets.  
  
'I'd share,' Suga chirps, and he wraps his arm around Daichi's lonely one, taking a gasp from his throat that is lost over the whish of their puffy coats scratching together. 'I don't deserve _all_   the good mornings - don't stare, Daichi, it's rude.'  
  
Daichi narrows his gaze and sends all the telepathic signals he can muster to say, ' _I'm_ watching _you._ '  The skin around Suga's eye twitches, and the corner of his lips quirks with just a sliver of white tooth, and Daichi feels all the love rise in him. It's a compelling force that urges him to kiss Suga, and he is nothing if not compliant in all matters of the heart.  
  
His breath rushes hot and reflects off Suga's cheek onto his own nose. He kisses firmly, lips pressed together and against his cheekbone. Suga's breath stutters out beneath the palm he has snuck beneath his jacket, and Daichi kisses Suga's eyelid when they flutter closed. Their breaths are hot when they reign them in.  
  
' _Ooh_ , loves,' Suga hugs him fiercely when he has finished pecking at his face, and the air in his lungs rushes from him and after Suga's voice, aided by the death grip around him. He holds Suga just as hard, he thinks.  
  
And it's better than he dreamed: a good morning, but more than that.


End file.
